dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie McWood
| place=5/20 | alliances=The Secret Service The Core 3 Maeva Sarah (reneged) | challenges=4 | votesagainst=10 | days=36 | |season2 = Survivor: Dawn of the Storm |tribes2 = |place2 = Winner |alliances2 = The Sochelites (reneged) Ale'Tia (reneged) Zeebem (reneged) Romeo (reneged) Megan (reneged) Aaron |challenges2 = 6 |votesagainst2 = 2 |days2 = 39 }} is a contestant from Survivor: Faroe Islands and was later the Sole Survivor from Survivor: Dawn of the Storm. She was portrayed by A2479. Profile Survivor: Faroe Islands Name(Age): '''Marie McWood (27) '''Tribe Designation: '''Mytteri '''Current Residence: '''New York, NY '''Occupation: '''Journalist '''Personal Claim to Fame: '''Being hired as a writer in a famous New York newspaper, I'm so proud of it and my passion for Survivor certainly helped me. '''Hobbies: '''Playing with my cats, sunbathing, hanging out with my friends, writing and watching Survivor. '''Pet Peeves: '''Talkative people. I can't stand people who talks without need, it's really annoying. '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Funny, lovable and friendly. '''SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: '''Natalie White. I can play an under-the-radar game then give an amazing performance at the final tribal council. I wanna linked myself with some people, then destroy them at the end. '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''I'm a super-fan of the show, I watch it since Borneo. So now that I have a chance to participate and play, I'm gonna give my best. Survivor: Dawn of the Storm '''Why should you be given the opportunity to play again? I should return because I think I have a lot more potential that I showed in Faroe Islands where my game was mostly based on the social part. I could've done so much more, I mainly followed Aishia and Jaxon through the game and when they left, I put all my eggs into Maeva's basket and I almost did nothing to save myself at the Final 5, I could've said a lot more to Hudson to convince him to keep me but I didn't and I was voted out. That's what I regret the most. This time, I'll play a more strategic game, but still with all of my needed social skills, I'll play under-the-radar at the beginning to not seem like a threat, and I don't think people will recognize me as one because I'm sure there will be a lot more of threatening players anyway, but I still will play UTR because I think that's the best way to get to the merge. Once I get there, I'll keep my options open (something I couldn't do in FI because I was stuck in one alliance), and I'll be more fluide in my gameplay. I have to play again to show everyone that I'm not just a social player and that I can make some good strategic moves and win this game. What is something you think you can do better than anyone else playing this game? I think I can play the social part better than anyone else playing this game, I think I can make people want to align with me just by being nice, and I think having a good social game can save you in some situations, like it saved me when Maeva used her idol and she blindsided Jaxon, not me. What is one thing you don't want anyone else to know about you? I don't want people to know that I'm more willing to make moves this time, I want them to think that I'm still this social follower that is too scared to make big moves. I'm gonna let them think that, by staying UTR in the pre-merge part, and then if I make the merge, they won't see me coming. What will be your flaw in this game? My flaw will definitely be the physical part. I suck at challenges. (giggles) I won't be able to help my tribe win challenges but I don't think it will paint a target on my back, because usually All-Stars seasons are more axed on the strategic part and people don't care if you're awful at challenges. Unfortunately, I won't be able to save myself in the post-merge because I can't win a challenge even if someone is pointing a gun at me! (giggles) What is your favorite part of playing Survivor? My favorite part of playing Survivor is definitely to get to know people, form alliances with them and pull blindsides together. I think it's really exciting to talk to people and trying to convince them to vote against someone, it's just, the whole experience is amazing and I really want to have the opportunity to play again and possibly win. It would be a dream come true. Survivor: Faroe Islands Voting History *Votes in italics were randomized. Survivor: Dawn of the Storm Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia * Marie is one of the three contestants in Faroe Islands to be on all four tribes. **The other two are Aishia Lawson and Hudson Jones. * Marie won the Hero of the Season award in Faroe Islands. * Marie is the first winner to have a unanimous jury vote, 10-0, against Aaron Smith Category:Contestants Category:Castaways Category:Survivor: Faroe Islands Category:Survivor: Faroe Islands Castaways Category:A2479's Contestants Category:Jury Member Category:5th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Survivor: Dawn of the Storm Category:Survivor: Dawn of the Storm Castaways Category:Winner Category:Sole Survivor Category:Finalist